Bunnies and Kitties oh my…
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Oh boy Komui's at it again, one night of peace ruined, but there's much more dire consequences. Lenalee and Shishi(my character) are furry! What to do what to do, everyones in a frenzy, and i don't own the pic or DGM, i was bored one night and decided to do this story, probally still a lot of errors and such, i wanna say T cause I don't wanna get in trouble


Bunnies and Kitties oh my… One shot

**Author notes**- Mako flying solo yet again for a story this is 1 shot when I was watching youtube and reading fanfic. One of them led to allen walker from DGM getting bunny ears. It was funny and cute but i can't find it and it formed this incredible idea mehehe. I don't own D gray man. My character's name will be Shishi~ I'll have the same weapons though ^^

**Lavi-**You have a lot of names Mako/Shishi/Crystal/Sheena. I have no idea what to call you

**Author**- hmm yeah but then again Lavi you can't talk since you've had over 49 aliases ^_^' if I didn't know any better I'd say you're a secret agent

**Lavi.**..Touche

**Author/Lavi-** On with the story~

It was a dark and stormy ni...You know what that was a cliche start. It was boring dull night, rain was pouring, and thunder was raging outside. There now that's better. Now here at the infamous Black Order HQ the scientists were killing themselves over paperwork yet again, the finders and exorcists were resting after their long and exhausting missions.

Johnny Gill-Ugh I can't write anymore!

Tapp- I wanna sleep!

Reever- Come on guys we'll finish...eventually, yo idiot Chief stop goofing around and start helping us already!

All of the overly worked scientists glare at the sister complexed scientist known as chief Komui. He's a smart guy don't get me wrong...however he's lazy and only cares about 2 things. One...his precious little sister Lenalee Lee. And…

Komui-Attention attention please! I'd like to introduce my newest creation. Omega Komlin! Unlike my previous Komlin's this one won't malfunction! Our lives will be soooo much easier!

If you haven't realized it then let me tell you, he obsess over his robots and machines. He makes secret potions and machines instead of doing the boring and obnoxious paperwork. Much to the annoyance of his fellow scientists. Everyone within the room pales. They remembered the last several tries of Komlin and all it had done was cause a bigger mess. One of the rookies had accidentally dropped some of his files in a gasp...catching Komui's eye is one specific photo…

. Komui- Ehehehehehe….What is this!? My beautiful, intelligent, talented Lenalee being stalked by one of you stupid ungrateful OCTOPI! KOMILN DESTROY HIM!

Suddenly the bulky hercules piece of machinery goes into rampage mode. Komui said there wouldn't be malfunctions...he never said anything about there Not being chaos and destruction. Specially when it comes to Lena-Chan.

**Outside the story...**

Komui-HEY HOLD IT! NARRATOR HOW DARE YOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE PET NAME FOR MY DARLING SISTER! *Pulls out octogun* I WON'T LET SUCH A HORRIBLE MAN HAVE HER! *Opens door to find a **female** narrator…* uh oh...

Author- I'M A FRICKING GIRL YOU IDIOT! AND HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE 4TH WALL! *Takes out bakagun* DIE YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A MAN!

Komui-NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M SORRY! LENALEE HELP ME!

Lenalee-...*sigh* Brother...you should've known better…

**Back to the story…**

It wasn't even 10 minutes when everyone throughout the whole order was captured, enchained and brought to science division work area well actually...every male finder, scientist and exorcist within the whole building...the only ones safe were the females, but they were enraged, because not only was there yet another robot of Komui's but it disturb their sleep since it was 3am...3 female exorcists were spared, but 2 of them were awakened resulting them to be very...very tired and angry. Miranda was blissfully asleep(normally shes an insomniac but she finally managed to sleep and was out cold) unaware of what could happen.

Shishi-KOMUI WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ROBOTS AGAIN AND SO LATE IN THE NIGHT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

The young 18 year old exorcists of the equipment anti-akuma weapons "The Eternal Dragon" her pair of fans begins glowing as if matching her rage. She returned to the order after a 4 day mission of nonstop running around and fighting hordes and hordes of akuma, they were level 1 and 2's yes but still...Now only to awake after about...maybe 2 hours of sleep, not even, you can tell she's not too happy.

Lenalee- Big brother this is getting ridiculous. Why are all the men within the order tied up!?

Lenalee though she loves her brother dearly is rather annoyed when it comes to his machines, because she is the one who constantly has to fix his problems.

Komui-AHH LENALEE! *bear hugs her* How are you my lovely little angel?

Lavi-Hey come on Komui let us go! We haven't done anything!

Yes Lavi, Allen, Marie, Krory, and even Kanda, yes even Kanda was not spared...all of them were enchained and paralyzed thanks to Komlin's octo-tranquilizer darts...unable to move and more importantly unable to destroy his precious robot.

Komui-Silence! I am teaching all of you octopuses a lesson! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Starting with the fool who dared to stalk my lovely sister. *Evil grin*

Everyone(the guys obviously) pale under that evil smirk. Who knows what evil acts he could commit to the male population. Shishi's aura only increased to pure rage. Her scowl so deep and frightening to the point to where even Kanda became worried.

Shishi-...Komui

Komui-*looks terrified* Y-yes?

Shishi- You mean to tell me the reason you woke me up, woke Lenalee up and captured all the guys here, was because of your stupid sister complex... *Summons the winds to destroy Komlin...he's ripped to shreds* DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!

**Shishi + sleep deprived + dealing with idiots + being hungry= horrible temper and incredible pain to her victims**

The foolish man runs dodging the winds as much as possible. Though while her attention was turned to the scientist, she didn't see the robot lock her within his target range. Lenalee who is trying to hold the angry long mint green haired exorcist with normally sea blue eyes(now red due to rage and exhaustion) manages to notice...but she was too slow

Lenalee- Ah look ou-

They both turn to look at the monster before them. Unable to move just watch in slow mo as 2 randomly different colored liquid darts hits both ladies. Both collapsed barely able to hear their comrades troubled cries. Both woman collapsed, unaware of the transformation soon to take place.

3 days later…

Now fully rested Shishi stretches with a relaxed, and content yawn. but she suddenly has the craving for carrots, and other types of veggies. It's really weird. Just like anyone else she has her weird tastes and preferences. But carrots are not one of them. She just shrugs it off, and leaps off of her bed. Huh she seems so...bouncy and energetic. Usually she gets up then snoozes back in bed for another hour or two. Somethings not right...She washes her sleepy eyes in her private bathroom. Glancing at the mirror. Oh...

Shishi-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A certain red haired bookman apprentice who was just about to come and check on her(he was worried cause it's been three days of her just sleeping and the nurse asked him to) heard her scream, broke down the door to find her and...bunny ears...no joke bunny ears and a cotton tail on Shishi.

Shishi-WHAT THE HECK!? What happened to me...this this…

Lavi-OMG SOOO CUTE SHI-CHAN!

It was there the red headed man with the emerald green eye(his other eye covered with an eyepatch) glomps her. He always had a crush on her since they met and became friends but as a future bookman, he is unable to have attachments. A bookmans duty is to record history without bias. Despite it all Lavi still couldn't help but grow a heart here at the order, having friends and his crush now in his arms, even if she doesn't know about his feelings she still blushes and gets pissed at his antics. Unless he's messing with Kanda, then she approves by all means and even helps.

Shishi-Lavi! This not funny, These ears and tail won't come off! Ughhhh why me? *starts crying*

Suddenly a swift kick nails Lavi in the head. It's Bookman, or as Lavi calls 'Panda' or 'Old man' Lavi's master and grandfather, for an elderly man he can still fight.

Bookman-Lavi you idiot! Stop holding the poor child. Last thing she needs is you all over her and messing with her ears.

Lavi-Ouch old panda that hurt~

He kicks him again not liking the panda nickname. Bookman, a man of mystery and history, despite his best efforts even he has softened around the exorcists. Even he has gotten attached to the people of the Black Order, not that he'd ever admit it, especially to his grandson. Which is why he doesn't bug Lavi to much about his relationship with the others. He used to, in fact he used to do it constantly, until he himself realized that he got attached, to both his grandson and the girl with bunny ears who is now watching the little smackdown with an amused expression. Bookman thinks of Shishi as another grandchild.

Taking the turn of events Shishi grabs her hair ties and bounces out the door, leaving the 2 to their squabble. She leaps and sprints to Komui's office, knowing his involvement. But Shishi starts feeling dizzy and she collapses. Her body feels a burning sensation, her legs and arms, not even responding to her desire to get up and move...eventually she passes out. She wakes up on a counter, seeing Jerry sending out another order of food.

Jerry- Order Up dearies. Oh and looky you're awake! I don't know what you were doing sleeping on the ground but Papa Jerry has just the thing for a cutie like yourself! *gives a bowl of greens and carrots*

Shishi looks at the bowl drooling, she doesn't know why she is on the counter but at the moment but she doesn't care. Just as she's about to munch out, Allen and Krory come for their order

Allen-Hey Jerry, Can me and Krory have the usual? Oh what a cute bunny, where'd you get it?

Jerry-Allen darling it's so good to see you, coming right up and oh I found the fluffy ball of cuteness in the middle of the hallway. Isn't she precious?

Shishi looks at them all strangely, what bunny? Only before looking at her hands...er paws. She goes ballistic hopping all around! Everyone see's the sprinting furball and begins the bunny hunt, hoping to calm it down.

**Back at Komui's office…**

Lenalee-Brother you've really done it this time! Get rid of these cat ears, and tail NOW! Meow Meow!"

Due to the anger and stress, she turns into a real cat instead of her previous human form with cat accessories. Her purple eyes, and green fur glisten and shivers with anger! All of the science division scrambles to make an antidote. Knowing full well that Lenalee being angry was just as scary as Shishi's rage. None of them wanted to feel either woman's wrath. Reever had analyzed that the antidote was a genetic serum, Lenalee's as clearly seen had been given the cat version. Reever began paling as to finding that his good friend and loving sister(not blood related but they are close like family) Had received the bunny version.

Suddenly the doors to the scientists room bursts open finding Lavi, Allen, and Krory. Lavi said that Shishi had bunny ears and a tail and had disappeared. It was there Allen and Krory, had stated that Jerry found a mint green bunny with black spots and blue eyes.

Allen-Jerry was feeding it when we went to get our order, we started talking and it went crazy, everyone in the caf is trying to catch it now.

Reever-That rabbit is Shishi, its the reaction of the dart that she recieved a few days ago from Komlin, we already have Lenalee here.

Tapp-Uh oh Reever we got trouble

Reever-What is it now!?Johnny-**The serum causes unstability and messes with the bodies nerves and metabolism…**

Lavi-Meaning!?

Johnny and Tapp gulp and take a breath knowing the truth, they both turn towards their friends.

Tapp- Their bodies are going head to head with the serum, but when high stress or emotion is present the serum overrides them, changing their form with the genetic code. But like we said it's unstable and it's screwing with their body

Johnny-**So if Shishi and Lenalee don't get an antidote and fast, their bodies could go into shock,and die from the Serum.**

The people present all go wide eye in disbelief but sure enough the data proves it. Everyone outside of the science division went searching for Shishi, Lavi had spread word of her bunny form and Reever's orders to find her. He almost caught her in her mint green furry form as she was trying to sprint out of the caf. But Kanda got in his way. Using his head as a springboard, Shishi escapes from the caf leavings a dog pile of exorcists and finders in her wake.

It took 2 days to make an antidote for Lenalee to convert back to her original human form. Unfortunately Shishi was no where to be found and the first thing that Lenalee did after she changed back into a human was kick Komui in the head and lecture the daylights out of him, then asking Allen for a date, which despite the consequences of Komui's power drills, accepts and gives a swift kiss to the black green haired teen! All but Komui cheers. Komui did his utmost best to ruin their dates but because of the incident the crazy scientist was unable to do anything about it.

But despite all the quick laughs given everyone was greatly worried. They still had no idea where the other furry exorcist was. One day after the caf incident she yet again vanished, no one knew where she could be or even if she was ok. Reever was freaking out so to speak, as was Lavi, but it seemed luck was on Lavi's side this day he strolled into the science division with a hum.

Lavi-Hey guys look who I found~

In his arms is Shishi, who is sleeping in her fluffy bunny form, and a cute pink bow around her neck. Everyone asks him where she was this whole time. They looked every nook and cranny for her. Set up traps and everything in an attempt to find her. But got nothing

Lavi-Yeah about that *he rubs his head sheepishly* She was hiding under my bed, I found a horde of plushys and pillows with her snoozing away. I tripped over some papers and just happened to see her under it..

Everyone face palms...anyway Shishi was brought back to her regular human form, she was still asleep even after the antidote was given to her. She was very weak because she had been in her animal form for so long, she was brought to the head nurse in the infirmery so she could be properly cared for. Shishi was a bit disoriented since she was asleep for a week but remembered everything that happened and kicked Komui in the stomach, threatening him that if something like this happened again, he'd be buried 6 feet under.

But before she could continue her threat Lavi so boldly kissed her...on the lips. She knew he was worried because according to the nurse he always went to visit her while she was unconsious, and Reever had stated to her before that that both him and Lavi went looking everywhere in addition to Lavi being the one who found her. Like Lavi to her she felt the same way but had no idea how to tell him that. To his surprise she kissed him back they finally got together and started dating(with the fact that Reever threatened Lavi saying if he screwed up he'd be the one 6 feet under)

the end!

"Lavi you baka there you are, Where have you been?"

"Hey Shishi *kiss to the cheek* Aw I'm sorry I was helping Reever and Johnny with some stuff. They're still trying to find a way to get you to normal" He grins at the beautiful woman before him. It's been 8 years since the incident. They dated for 3 years before they got married and has spent the past 5 as a married couple. Lavi grins at his wife.  "Not that I mind, you are so cute as a bunny. So kawaii~ *pulls her ear gently." Sadly the antidote only worked somewhat.

Because Shishi had been given the antidote later than Lenalee the serum wasn't as effective. She can now control her animal forms and change at will...but her ears and tails stayed, much to her annoyance, and to Komui's demise...Granted the ability to change into a bunny helped a lot with spying and message delivering(aha bunny express) but the pain of constantly changing from girl to animal takes its toll.

"Uncle Lavi, Auntie Shishi, Where's cousin Luna?" Allen and Lenalee's twins, Allen Junior and Kisa. Allen Jr. was the spitting image of his father, minus the curse pentacle and scars all over his body, and his eyes were hazel. Kisa had raven black hair with silver Lavi and Shishi would help babysit them along with their daughter while Lenalee and Allen went on missions.

Luna the girl the couple adopted after they were sent on a mission to Spain shortly after their marriage. The poor child's village was destroyed by akuma, and had nowhere to go. The child was about to get killed by a lone akuma when Shishi had stepped in saving the child, she was only 2 at the time. She quickly bonded with her soon to be adopted parents, she went with them. It turned out that she was the accommodator of two castanets as her innocence. Being able to confuse and attack akuma with the sounds and vibrations of her clickity clackity weapons. Luna had a deep auburn hair color with gray eyes. A very energetic child(much like her father, but was very wise like her mother.) The twins and Luna were very close, much like their parents.

Shishi smiles at her niece and nephew.  "Luna should be with Jerry, if I were you I'd go as well. Maybe Jerry will have some sweets for you" They rush off, eager to eat, now that story time was done.  "You're unbelievable Lavi. Leaving me to babysit on my own"

"And you're adorable. My cute widdle bunny, and it's not my fault if it's true. Wanna go on a date tonight? We can bring Luna to Allen and he can watch her for us." A small smile, "Sounds good."

Lavi finds his wife wincing as she and him walk towards the caf, "You Ok?" She looks at him with a small smile and nods. "Yes just tired is all, last night after my mission, I ended up being sent to the infirmary for some wounds. Than Miranda and Lenalee thought it would be fun to do a shopping expedition this morning. I swear how Lenalee doesn't go and break her ankles in heels in beyond me, sigh." He laughs at her comment, she was never the shoe type a girl, especially now since every time she goes as a rabbit a certain male cook decides to play and doll her up.

They find the children eating together and laughing said cook ringing up orders and Komui trying to kill Allen for marrying and having kids with his sister. Some things never change. Who would've thought that one could consider random finders, exorcists and scientists as one great big happy and funny family. Lavi grins spotting a certain blue haired samurai and starts to piss him off calling him Yu-Chan...of which as figures becomes a game of cat and mouse(a cat with a very sharp sword named mugen) Where a woman of 26 ends up shifting into her bunny form to beat up said samurai(hahahaha Kanda's getting beaten but by a bunny...Literally) before sitting on her husbands head.

Her daughter and the other kids trying to feed her veggies, all while Jerry is putting bows in her fur. Quite a sight...had this happened 8 years ago, she'd go on a rampage, but time wisens the soul...that and she's used to it by now. it's a screwed up family and one crazy life but hey, no family is perfect and the Black Order, is never dull and boring, with dodo's like these.

the end~

**Authors notes**: …

**Lavi**- Nice, good editiing, I like the ending *grins*

**Author**-Yes….so much editing, I actually like it now that I changed things here and there, now I remember why it's a bad thing to type till like 12 at night. mehehehe Poor yu yu, he hates me for this

**Lavi**- Wait you're saying he found this story?!

**Author-**yes *sobs* T_T Y_Y he broke my computer

**Lavi**Poor shishi-chan *gives her a bunny plushy* for you

**Author-***takes the bunny and smiles happily at Lavi* Kawaiiii Thank you!~

**Lavi-***Blushes*You're too cute ^_^

**Both**-please read and review!


End file.
